


Everyone's Prey

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Series: Me being Trash [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Car Sex, Cat!Hoseok, Cat!Namjoon, Cat!taehyung, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dog!Jackson, Dog!yugyeom, Drunk Sex, Flexibility, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Hybrids, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mouse!Jaebum, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pets, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cat!Mark, cat!Yoongi, cat!jungkook, mouse!jimin, owner!seokjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: Jimin is a mouse hybrid, after he's adopted he's in a crazy house full of cats he had to survive.I guarantee you, there's sex at least in every chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me

"Hey little guy." Seokjin was in a hybrid cafe, looking to adopt a new one. He already lived with five lazy ass cats.

He wanted something new and unusual.

"Seokjinnie, your back! Here for another cat?" Bambam hugged him

"No, I'm looking for something different."

"Dog?"

"Hell no!"

"Bird?"

"Nope."

"A mouse?" Seokjin gave him a look.

"The Fuck am I gonna do with a mouse in a house full of cats."

"Just a suggestion, come on just look at a couple."

"Fine."

 

Bambam led him over to a room with many mice hybrids.

"This is Jaebum." Bambam pet him, his ears twitched slightly. He was so cute, his brown hair matching his ears." You cant adopt this one, he's mine...I just bring him here to play."

"This is Jimin." His hair was blond, with ears the same color, they were large like Jaebum's. Jimin was in his little corner, with his tail wrapped around his leg, reading a magazine. A light blue sweater and ripped black pants, he put the magazine down, picking up another one.

"Aww...I want that one." Seokjinpointed to Jimin, smiling as Bambam went in and lead him out. Jimin looked up at him, his eyes were a light brown, blinking curiously.

"Sign the papers and check him out at the counter.

 

_________Smooth Ass Transition_________

"Ok Jimin, this is home." Seokjin opened the door for him. His thin tail waving around slowly.

"H-home?" Jimin asked flattening his ears. Seokjin grabbed his hand leading him in.

The first to inspect him was Namjoon. He barely got into the house.

"Mouse!" Namjoon screamed, the rest of the cats came like an army, surrounding Jimin.

"He's our new let."

"Um...what's that?" Taehyung asked. Pointing to the belt Seokjin had on, ignoring Jimin.

"Louis Vuitton," Taehyung scrunched his face up.

"This is a Gucci House hold, first you bring a mouse, then this."

"Be nice." Hoseok snapped, smacking the back of Taehyung's head. His ears flattened feeling bad for Jimin.

"Come on I'll show you to your room."

"He's so cute." Jungkook said following Seokjin in the kitchen, his black tail swishing left and right.

"Come get your lunch!" Seokjin yelled, putting the cat food on plates setting them around the table. Namjoon was first, kissing Seokjin's temple before sitting in the chair. Jungkook was second already stuffing his face. Taehyung and Hoseok raced in with Jimin in their Hoseok's hands, being tugged against his will.

"Jimin what do you want to eat."

"Cheese and c-crackers is fine" Jimin spoke. Seokjin gave him a box of cheese Itz and a block of Cheese, sitting him down next to Jungkook and Yoongi.

"So, you like it here Jiminnie." Hoseok smiled brightly.

"Y-yeah, it's nice."

"Even with all these mean, disrespectful cats," Hoseok looked specifically at Taehyung Namjoon and Yoongi.

"I'm used to it."

"Aww!" Jungkook held a hand over his heard, flattening his ears." We won't be mean to you. Yoongi put his plate in the sink yawning as he stretched.

"Seokjin my heat his soon and Yoongi won't share is toys!" Jungkook yelled putting his plate in the sink as well.

"You have your own toys Jungkook!"Yoongi snapped

"Yours are bigger!" Jungkook complained.

"H-heat?" Jimin asked.

"Its when I get really cranky and horny with the sex drive of a teenage Chihuahua hitting puberty."

"That doesn't make any sense." Namjoon spoke, giving Jungkook a look.

"Yes it does!" Jungkook stomped his foot.

"Jimin, would you help me with my heat. You look tight." Jungkook said rubbing his tail against Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Seokjin scolded.

"What! It's true."

"Jesus?"

"Namjoon won't give me any so I'm going for the next best thing!" Jungkook yelled.

"Young man don't raise your voice at me!" Seokjin pointed a finger. Jungkook groaned storming out the kitchen. Jimin was still eating his Cheese Itz, following the cats upstairs.

As he turned the corner, Jungkook tugged him into his room. He started kissing Jimin, holding his waist tightly.

Jimin didn't know how to kiss, or any of what Jungkook was doing. Jungkook bent him over the dresser. Jungkook pulled his pants down, exposing Jimin's ass.

Jimin whined as he felt wetness, against his hole, pushing against it,before the wet muscle went in exploring his cavern. Jimin moaned, he gripped the box, biting his lip and Jungkook pulled his tongue out.

He thrusted in, pushing against Jimin's back to make him arch up more, slapping his ass as he did. Jungkook  wrapped his tail around his and Jimin's leg, letting out a deep moan as he took him.

"You're so...so tight," he grunted out, moving slowly inside of Jimin.

"I-it feels g-good." Jimin let out a shaky moan, his eyes rolling back when Jungkook started moving faster. The sound of skin slapping, and the harsh breaths of Jungkook mixed with Jimin's high pitched moans.

He came quickly, not able to stand the new pleasure.

"Such a good mousy." Jungkook teased moving faster inside of him. Jungkook threw his head back, his fingers digging in Jimin's hips as he pounded inside of him.

"J-Jungkook." Jimin moaned, as he stroked his cock. He licked his lips as Jungkook rolled his hips hitting his prostate, closing his eyes as he came again, with Jungkook coming after him, filling him with his cum.

"I'm going to let you know from now Jimin." Jungkook said pulling out slowly." Your mine," he kissed his neck," and I don't share what's mine."

He didn't know what happened, bit he knew it felt great...and he wanted more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night,Jimin woke up to heavy breathing and a slapping sound. His ears perked as he went to investigate the sound. He tip toed out his room, creeping to look into Seokjin's room.

He gasped, his ears flattening and a pink blush spreading across his cheeks. "Mate me, breed me like a cat in heat."Seokjin moaned reaching behind him and gripping Namjoon's hair. The larger cat bit into his neck, pounding into him from behind."Fuck your master." Jimin put his back to the wall outside the room. He looked down at his growing erection.

"Mmmm." he whined, reaching past his shorts, stroking himself. Seokjin's strangled moans, trying to be controlled occasionally biting his fist. The way his breathing increased whenever Namjoon hit his prostate. "Oh...Joonie, such a good kitty." It suddenly went silent after a high pitched gasp. He looked back into the room, seeing Seokjin squirm under Namjoon, with cum slipping out of his used hole.

 

He covered his mouth, stroking himself faster. 

"Masturbating to your master?" Seokjin asked, poking Jimin. He kept stroking taking his hand away from his mouth. He nodded holding back a moan. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"He could've joined." Namjoon smirked. Seokjin pulled him into the room, closing the door and pushing Jimin against the wall. He pulled Jimin's shorts down to his ankles, catching the lube that Namjoon passed to him.

"I know mice like to hide, but don't be afraid Jiminnie." Seokjin whispered in his ear, working a finger inside of him. Jimin gulped, resting his head against the wall, arching his ass out.

"Hurry up..." Jimin groaned, moving his hips impatiently. Seokjin moved away, making Jimin groan again, he braced his hands against the wall. He felt a larger figure come behind him, holding the back of his neck.

"Big kitty isn't gentle." Seokjin teased from the bed. Jimin's gasp turned into a hard moan as Namjoon slammed into him, His eyes rolled back.

"I-if you put your hands on my neck, I expect you to squeeze." Jimin licked his lips as Namjoon held the front of his neck, choking him. Jimin arched his back, tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't focus anymore when Namjoon found his prostate, hitting it mercilessly. Jimin pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts, his blush intensifying as Namjoon moved faster and faster, fucking him into the wall.

"Oh God!" Jimin moaned as he came. He jumped when Namjoon grabbed his ass, burying himself deep before he came, grunting against his neck.

His vision blurred as he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Seokjin scolding Namjoon for fucking him too hard.

He woke up comfortably in his bed, stretching and wincing. His muscles ached, especially his ass, his throat was sore. Memeories of last night came back to him, he smiled to himself biting his lip, remembering how good Namjoon felt inside. He hoped he didn't wake anyone up.

"So...you don't recall me telling you you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMA HAVE A POLL. CHOOSE FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER!!
> 
> A. JUNGKOOK SPANKS HIM  
> B. JUNGKOOK REMINDS HIM WHO FUCKED HIM FIRST  
> C.JUNGKOOK AND YOONGI PUNISH HIM FOR WAKING THEM UP
> 
> for those of you confused with A and B, B is more of a 'tie him up and Fuck the shit out of him' thing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL COUNT:  
> A.2
> 
> B.18
> 
> C.7

"I-I..." Jimin jumped out of the bed

"Shut up." The cat hissed, cornering Jimin.

"Kitties eat mice." Jungkook licked his lips, picking Jimin up and throwing him in the bed. He took off his long sleeve shirt, trying the arms over Jimin's hands. He turned him on his stomach, smacking his ass before licking it.

"I'm s-sorry!" Jimin squeaked as Jungkook shoved his tongue inside." Ah!" He moaned pushing back against him. Jungkook kept his hips in place, moving his tongue at a slow painful pace.

"Please!" Jimin flattened his ears, wrapping his thin tail around Jungkook's arm. Jungkook was swishing from side to side. Jimin couldn't take it anymore, the teasing, the pinches on his ass, the small bites, kissing at his entrance. He bit down on the pillow crying at the little pleasure he was getting. He needed more.

"Cats are stingy, you think I share my stuff? Tell me who you belong to."

"You..." Jimin whispered into the pillow. He cried out as his hair was pulled.

"Louder."

"You-"

"I can't hear you!"

"Jungkook!" He yelled arching his ass up. Jungkook laid on top of him, grinding against his ass." Please, please take me." Jimin begged.

"You want me to breed you, fuck you good in the bed?"

"Yes!" Jungkook got up and turned Jimin on his back, taking off his sleep pants and stroking his cock. He poured lube on Jimin's stomach, before rubbing his dick over it. Jimin whimpered as Jungkook turned his lower half to the side, thrusting into him, pinning his tied hands above his head.

"Oh God!" Jimin cried out as Jungkook started a rough pace, barely giving him time to adjust. "Harder..." Jimin whined. Ever hit to his prostate made him quiver. His body jerked, Jungkook's cold hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him quickly.

"I'm not fragile." Jimin squirmed, his pre cum slipping into the sheets. He cried out as Jungkook spread his legs, settling between them and pounding harder into him, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. He grabbed Jimin's face, kissing him hard on the lips, possessive and sloppy.

Jimin came, he gasped, tears springing from his eyes. It hit him hard, flowing out of him at a steady pace. Jungkook kept the same hard ruthless pace, only slowing down when he emptied himself inside of Jimin.

"Fuck!" He cursed thrusting a couple more times. He pulled out, pulling his shirt off of his hands.

Jimin bit his lip, the cum inside of him was slipping out, down his thigh and onto the bed. Jungkook ran into his room for a second, coming back with a blue butt plug, forcing it inside of Jimin.

"Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> A. TAEMIN
> 
> B. YOONMIN
> 
> C.HOPEMIN
> 
> Three days the most will win


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taemin:16
> 
> Yoonmin:8
> 
> Hopemin:2

Jimin laid on the bed with Jungkook all morning. The younger had brought him breakfast and even cleaned him. Jungkook was so fixated on Jimin that he didn't notice other eyes lurking. He left at about three, giving Jimin gentle kisses, and reminding Hoseok to do the dishes.

Jimin skipped downstairs, taking out a box filled with string cheese. He took out two, putting the rest back and plopping on the couch. Tom and Jerry seemed to be a show all mouse mothers showed their children. He laughed as a brick hit Tom's head, making the cats eyes pop out.

"So, you don't like cats?" A voice brought him out his trance.

"I-I do, I'm just...a-a little f-frightened of them." Jimin looked up at Taehyung with his cute eyes, his ears were back slightly. Taehyung sat on the couch with him.

"Jungkook is kind of...possessive, you don't always have to yield to him. It's not like he owns you."

"H-he gets really mad when I'm around you and t-the others." Taehyung placed a hand on his thigh, trailing up before palming his crotch. His tail moving mischievously

"Lets piss him off." The younger giggles before pushing Jimin back onto the couch, removing the overly large shirt( he assumed it was Jungkook's) and trailing wet kisses down his stomach. Jimin gasped, thrusting up against Taehyung, the warmth of his breath over his hardening dick.

"I-I though you didn't l-l-like--Ah!" Taehyung licked over the head.

"I never said I didnt like mice, you were just unexpected." Taehyung gave him a smile, before sucking him down again, locking his lips around the base and bobbing his head.

"You...A-Ha!" Jimin held his hair thrusting into his warm mouth, his eyes crossing slightly as he threw his head back.

"H-he w-won't be happy."

"Who gives a shit?" Taehyung pulled up, a string of saliva against his chin. He sucked on his own fingers, covering them in spit, before sliding one in Jimin. He added another, twisting and scissoring them until Jimin begged for him.

"Please, I-I'm fine just...hurry." Jimin bucked his hips, his tongue out his mouth.

Jimin groaned as Taehyung slowly pushed into him, clenching around his length." He's gonna kill me." Taehyung moaned against his neck, bucking inside of Jimin. Jimin pulled his hair, mumbling something that sounded like 'deeper'. Taehyung pushed his legs apart more, burying himself as deep as possible, before pulling out half way, and snapping his hips back. Jimin held onto his waist, moving his head to the side and letting Taehyung leave a red hickey against his skin.

"Tae!" Jimin sucked in a sharp breath, coming against his chest. Taehyung moved himself harder, slamming inside of Jimin before releasing, letting out harsh breaths against Jimin's ear.

Taehyung kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue past his lips. Taehyung moaned in the kiss pulling back and carrying Jimin back upstairs.

 _________Smooth Ass Transition__________

Round two took place in the shower, Jimin pressed against the wall and Taehyung pounded inside of him. His waist had handprints on it from the hard grip Taehyung had on him.

"Please!" Jimin moaned. Taehyung had wrapped his tail around his wrist, keeping it up while he aimed for his prostate.

"A-AAH!" Jimin came, splattered over the wall before washing away with the shower water. Taehyung pulled out as he came,letting it hit Jimin's back.

Taehyung kissed his neck which had three hickeys on it already, the forth one in the process. He almost collapsed, his mouth gaped open as Taehyung dryed him off, giving his cock a teasing rub. He gently carried him back to his room, smirking at his sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
>  
> 
> A: TAEKOOKMIN
> 
> B:NAMJINMIN
> 
> C:YOONSEOKMIN
> 
> Three days


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:28
> 
> B:4
> 
> C:9
> 
> Btw Beauty and the Beast will probably be done by tomorrow night. Sorry for the wait but me and NeneStar had a smol argument and I kicked her out my house cause I always wanna be right.....ENJOY.

"What the Fuck!" Jimin jumped out of his sleep. It was the middle of the fucking night. The hell was Jungkook yelling about?

Oh...

Taehyung was cuddled next to Jimin, still fast asleep. The light flipped on and his eyes opened, his ears pinning in annoyance.

"Are you serious!?

"Calm down Kookie! It's not like you own him." Taehyung rubbed his eyes yawning as he  pulled the large t-shirt down to cover his goodies.

"And you're wearing my shirt!?"

"It looks better on me." Taehyung smiled crawling over to Jungkook." Don't you think?" He purred, Jimin squeaked at the angle Taehyung was facing. His ass was right in his face. Jungkook blushed pushing Taehyung back. He landed on Jimin, who struggled under his weight. Before he could react he was on...his fucking....face.

"Does this make you mad Kookie?" Taehyung teased, grinding against Jimin's face. He couldn't help put hold the cats waist, flicking his tongue over his hole.

Taehyung stiffened his ears pinning as Jimin licked it again. a small moan escaped his throat. He leaned forward, gripping Jimin's thighs as the mouse shoved his tongue in his hole, his small hands digging in his waist.

Jungkook glared at Taehyung, taking off his belt and throwing it to the ground. His zipper was yanked opened as he sat on the bed facing Taehyung, shoving his cock into his mouth. He tightened his pink lips, whining around the thick shaft when Jimin flicked his tongue up and down.

Jungkook rolled is hips, gripping Taehyung's hair and throwing his head back. Taehyung bobbed his head slowly, letting his hands move up the other cats stomach, running his hands over his toned abs.

Jimin was thrusting his tongue in and out of Taehyung, enjoying the deep moans the cat let out. Taehyung kept one hand on Jungkook's waist, the other spreading Jimin thighs and two fingers coming towards his ass. Jimin moaned against his entrance, his breath hot brushing against it, his tongue half way inside, and Taehyung clenched around it.  He fingered Jimin roughly, rubbing a fimiliar spot that always made the mouse buck. Jimin moaned pulling his tongue out as he reached under Taehyung and stroked his hard cock.

Taehyung pulled off of Jungkook, fully seated on Jimin's face, his tongue darting back inside of him. Jungkook removed Taehyung's hand, lifting Jimin's legs and thrusting inside of him. The mouse let out a high moan, stroking Taehyung faster. Taehyung arched his back, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck as he shook with pleasure. He let a harsh moan rip though his throat as he came, on his own stomach, some even dripping onto Jimin's thighs.

"Fuck..." He cursed, Jimin still eating him out, overstimulating his body.

Jimin came next, his fluids mixing with Taehyung's over his thighs. He lifted the shirt more, trying to get is tongue deeper into Taehyung.

He stilled, feeling the warm sensation of Jungkook filling his insides with his warm seed. Taehyung moved, sitting on Jimin's chest. His body still shaking. Jungkook pulled out making Jimin shiver from the empiness.

 

_______Don't Hate On My Transition_______

He woke up, in between the two, Taehyung was behind him, his leg over both of his, cuddling the small mouse. Jungkook was infront of him, his arm wrapped around his body. He checked the time.

1:27 am....

The warmth of them both relaxed him as he drifted back off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> A:GANG BLOWJOBS
> 
>  
> 
> B:GANG BANG( with some double penetratio)
> 
>  
> 
> C:DIRTY TALK(Jimin gets off from being called a slut and stuff like dat)
> 
> Three days


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for tue wait guys, got kinda depressed.
> 
> A.1
> 
> B.28
> 
> C.14

Jimin came(pun intended) downstairs, his small feet hitting the floor with a small fap(pun intended). He snuggled against Seokjin on the couch, rubbing his head under his chin. Namjoon glared at the small mouse, trying to scoot himself closer to Seokjin, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. Jimin whined, tugging Seokjin back. The human groaned as the two fought for his attention. Taehyung made his way out the kitchen forcefully putting himself between Namjoon and Seokjin.

The human groaned again, trying to look past Jimin's large ears. Jungkook sat on the floor, cuddling against his leg. Hoseok was sitting in between his legs on the floor, purring as Seokjin pet him. Yoongi was in top of the couch wrapping his tail around Seokjin's neck.

"Could you fucking move!?" Taehyung snapped at Jimin.

"No!"

"I was here first." Jungkook pulled on Seokjin's leg.

"Actua-fucking-lly I was here first, so you can all fuck yourselves!" Namjoon hissed.

"Go away!" Hoseok yelled, placing himself in Seokjin's lap.

"He likes me more then you all whores." Yoongi said calmly, trying to push Hoseok away.

"I'm the cutest." Jimin huffed.

"Rat." Yoongi mumbled. Jimin gasped, the small mouse teared up his nose scrunching  as his lips trembled.

"R-rat..." Jimin started to cry, holding his hands over his face. He took in a sharp breath, then letting out a sob. Namjoon pet him giving Yoongi a look of disgust.

"Shame on you!" Taehyung snapped.

"Asshole." Hoseok followed, comforting the small mouse.

"Apologize." Seokjin demanded he stood glaring at Yoongi.

"I won't apologize for something I don't feel sorry for." Yoongi rolled down onto the couch, taking Namjoon and Seokjin's spot. He fell asleep quickly, cracking his eye open only when he noticed Jimin was still crying.

"Shut him up." He hissed before going back to sleep. Namjoon grabbed Yoongi by his ear making the cat whimper, he followed so it didn't hurt as much.

He pushed Yoongi on his knees in front of Jimin.

"If you won't say sorry, then you'll show that you are." Hoseok pushed his head forward. His face met Jimin's cock, the mouse still covering his face. His red blush could be seen, due to his tiny super cute adorable hands.

Yoongi sighed wrapping his hand around his cock, sucking the head. He made a small noise of protest, feeling Taehyung push his head further. Before he knew it is head was against the couch, with Hoseok behind Jimin, pounding into the younger rodent, forcing him down his throat. Jimin came twice already. Yoongi nearly choked the first time, swallowing the salty substance.

 

Namjoon and Taehyung shared him, spreading his small hole as they both moved inside of him.(pay attention shit gets complicated.) Seokjin sat in Namjoon's( in front of Jimin, tae was behind.) Lap thrusting into Jimin's thighs while Yoongi was  fucking Namjoon's mouth, with Hoseok deep inside of him. Namjoon swallowed his thick seed moaning as Jimin came, clenching around them both and rubbing the two members together.

 

Hoseok came in Yoongi, his semen falling down Seokjin's chest. Jungkook took Namjoon's place, thrusting into the oldest. Jimin pulled off of Taehyung bending over and sucking him tightly. Hoseok spread the mouses cheeks shoving his tongue in his wet cum filled hole with Namjoon probing his entrance with two finger. 

 

Seokjin gasped as he came, on Hoseok's leg, Jungkook violently hitting Seokjin's prostate until he emptied himself. He thought he was done until a wild Yoongi swooped down and bent him over Seokjin, taking the youngest member roughly.

 

Jimin groaned as he came for the fifth time, his peepee starting to ache. He swallowed down Taehyung's load, Giggling as the male fell back, closing his eyes. Yoongi pulled out, coming over Jungkook's back.  They all fell asleep  cuddling together on the floor.

 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU CAN GUESS MY BAIS I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER FOR YOU, ANY PAIRING ANY NASTY FANTASIES YOU HAVE.*creepily*anything....
> 
> If more of one guesses correctly I will list your names in the next chapter, I'll have a filler chapter with just suggestions, maybe 17 or more If you guys can agree on one, list the number of the suggestion. 
> 
> Four days
> 
> EXAMPLE: If five of you guess correctly and four of you vote anal beads, then majority wins.
> 
> I will suggest pairings two, they will be every memeber with every memeber one by one so don't worry. Like I said of four vote Namkook and 1 votes Taegi, then majority wins.
> 
> You only get one shot at guessing( yes I am listening to One Shot)


	7. Not a chapter

Imma just end the challenge early. A lot of you said Jimin and Jungkook. They are my bais

 

WRECKERS.

MY bias is mommy Seokjin. Endless dreams of this beautiful beast of life spanking me like the bad boy I am. OR  that daddy Seokjin holding me down and fucking the air--ANYWAYS

Ze Winners are:

miniminyoongi(oKLance)

Maya

 

CLAIM YOUR PRIZE MY BEAUTIFUL HOES. U MUST AGREE ON A scene and character and daddy hoe will provide my hoe children with a story.

And you can definitely choose anything not listed. Three domes foursomes anything your heart desires

 

Namkook 

Namjin 

Nammin

Namhyung

Namgi

Namseok

Jinmin

Jingi

Jinseok

Jinhyung

Jinkook

Jinjoon

Yoonmin

Yoonjin

Yoonjoon

Yoonkook

Yoonhyung

Yoonseok

Kookmin

Kookhyung

Kookjoon

Kookgi

Kookjin

Kookseok

Jikook

Jimjin

Jimseok

Jimgi

Jimjoon

Jimhyung

Taemin

Taekook

Taeseok

Taegi

Taejoon

Taejin

Homin

Hojoon

Hokook

Hohyung

Hojin

Hogi

_____________Not a transition____________

I will be honest, I'm a lazy hoe. I copy and pasted lol

Age Play (you play younger)

_______ Animal Roles (e.g. human puppy dog)

_______ Examinations (doctor-nurse play/medical scenes)

_______ Family Play (e.g. Incest Play)

_______ Daddy/little girl (DD/lg)

_______ Fantasy Abandonment

_______ Fantasy Rape

_______ Interrogations

_______ Kidnapping

_______ Prison Scenes

_______ Prostitution (being sold to others)

_______ Pony play (e.g. pony girl)

_______ Religious Play (nun/priest/rabbi/alterboy-girl)

Sexual Play

_______ Anal Play/Anal Sex

_______ Anal Plugs/Beads

_______ Anal Plugs/Beads Outdoors (under clothes)

_______ Bestiality

_______ Brown Showers (scat)

_______ Camming Sex with me

_______ Camming Sex with me and others

_______ Creampies

_______ Cyber Sex with me (no cam)

_______ Cyber Sex with me and others (no cam)

_______ Dildos

_______ Double Penetration with dildos

_______ Double Penetration with two men

_______ Fisting (anal)

_______ Fisting (vaginal)

_______ Food Play

_______ Forced Heterosexuality (being used by friends)

_______ Forced Heterosexuality (being used by strangers, with protection)

_______ Forced Homosexuality (being used by friends)

_______ Forced Homosexuality (being used by strangers)

_______ Gang Bang

_______ Genital Sex

_______ Glory-Hole Sex

_______ Golden Showers

_______ Lactation (giving)

_______ Lactation (receiving)

_______ Licking (body homage with tongue)

_______ Menstruation (sex during)

_______ Oral-Anal Play (rimming, receiving)

_______ Oral-Anal Play (doing to another)

_______ Phone Sex

_______ Photos on demand (e.g., via text messenger during the day)

_______ Sex (Heterosexual)

_______ Sex (Homosexual)

_______ Sexual Deprivation

_______ Strap-Ons (receiving)

_______ Strap-Ons (wearing/giving)

_______ Swapping (being given)

_______ Swinging (one or more other couples)

_______ Swallowing (cum)

_______ Talking Dirty (Talker)

_______ Talking Dirty (Talkee)

_______ Tickling

_______ Vibrators

_______ Wrestling

Exhibitionism

_______ Collars (in public)

_______ Erotic Dancing (for an audience)

_______ Exhibitionism/Flashing (friends)

_______ Exhibitionism/Flashing (strangers)

_______ Forced Masturbation

_______ Forced Nudity (private)

_______ Forced Nudity (around others)

_______ Humiliation, Verbal (public)

_______ Led by a leash (public)

_______ Modeling for erotic photos (I take photos)

_______ Modeling for erotic photos (others take photos)

_______ Outdoor scenes/sex

_______ Public Places Sex, secret

_______ Public Places Sex, open

_______ Skinny Dipping

_______ Slutty Clothing (public)

_______ Voyeurism (watching others)

_______ Voyeurism (watching me with others)

_______ Video (watching porn)

_______ Video (recordings of you)

Discipline/Submission

_______ 24/7 Total Power Exchange

_______ Auctioning (being auctioned)

_______ Bathroom Use Control

_______ Being Drugged

_______ Begging/Pleading

_______ Boot Worship

_______ Chastity Belts

_______ Chauffeuring (driving)

_______ Chores (domestic service/housework)

_______ Competitions (with other subs)

_______ Enforced Chastity

_______ Exercise (forced/required)

_______ Eye Contact Restrictions

_______ Following Orders

_______ Foot Worship

_______ Forced Bedwetting

_______ Forced Dressing

_______ Forced Eating (gaining or losing weight)

_______ Forced Journaling of experiences

_______ Forced Masturbation, on demand during the day

_______ Forced Masturbation, at home

_______ Forced Smoking/Smoking Fetish

_______ Forced to Sleep not in Bed (e.g., on floor)

_______ Given (Loaned) Away to another to use you

_______ Hair Coloring

_______ Hair Cutting

_______ Hair Shaving (body/genitalia)

_______ Hair Shaving (head)

_______ Hair Waxing (body/genitalia)

_______ Harems (serving with other subs)

_______ Having Food Chosen for You

_______ Having Clothing Chosen for You

_______ High Heel worship

_______ Humiliation, Verbal (private)

_______ Hypnotism

_______ Initiation Rites

_______ Kneeling

_______ Lectures (for misbehavior)

_______ Led by a leash (private)

_______ Manicures (giving)

_______ Massage (giving)

_______ Orgasm control

_______ Orgasm denial

_______ Personality Modification

_______ Piercing (permanent)

_______ Punishment

_______ Scarification

_______ Serving as Art

_______ Serving as Ashtray

_______ Serving as Furniture

_______ Serving as Maid

_______ Serving as Toilet (feces)

_______ Serving as Toilet (urine)

_______ Serving as Waiter/Waitress

_______ Speech Restrictions

_______ Standing in the Corner

_______ Tattooing

Masochism

_______ Being Bitten

_______ Being Bled

_______ Belts (being beat with one)

_______ Branding

_______ Breast Play/Torture

_______ Breath Control/Asphyxiation/Suffocation

_______ Bruises (marks on the body)

_______ Caning

_______ Catheterization (urethral)

_______ Choking

_______ Clothespins

_______ Crying (being made to cry)

_______ Cupping

_______ Cutting

_______ Dilation (urethral sounds)

_______ Douching

_______ Electricity (violet wand)

_______ Enemas

_______ Face Slapping

_______ Fear (being scared)

_______ Feathers

_______ Flame/Fire Play

_______ Floggers (getting a flogging)

_______ Forced Vomiting/Gagging

_______ Gun Play

_______ Hairbrush Spankings

_______ Hair Pulling

_______ Hot wax (candle wax)

_______ Ice Cubes

_______ Injections/I.V. Lines

_______ Kicking

_______ Knife Play

_______ Nipple play/torture

_______ Over-the-knee spankings

_______ Pain (score as 1=little-to-none, up to, 10=a lot)

_______ Piercing/Needles (play, temporary)

_______ Pinching

_______ Punching

_______ Pussy Torture

_______ Riding Crops

_______ Scratching

_______ Sensory Deprivation

_______ Single Tail (Flogger)

_______ Sleep Deprivation

_______ Spanking

_______ Speculums

_______ Spitting

_______ Swallowing (urine)

_______ Trampling

_______ Water torture

_______ Weights (on nipples/labia)

_______ Whipping

_______ Wooden Paddles

Bondage

_______ Blindfolds

_______ Bondage (light)

_______ Bondage (heavy)

_______ Bondage (prolonged)

_______ Cages/Confinement (locked inside of)

_______ Chains

_______ Closets (being restrained within)

_______ Cuff Restraints (ankle and wrist)

_______ Gags/Mouth Bits

_______ Handcuffs/Shackles

_______ Mummification

_______ Saran Wrapping/Cling Film

_______ Shibari (Intricate Rope Bondage)

_______ Sleepsacks

_______ Straight Jackets

_______ Suspension

Clothing/Accessories

_______ Collars (in private)

_______ Corsettes

_______ Cross Dressing

_______ Denim

_______ Diapers (wearing)

_______ High Heel wearing

_______ Hoods/Masks

_______ Latex

_______ Leather

_______ Lingerie

_______ Lycra/Spandex

_______ Pantyhose/Stockings

_______ Uniforms


	8. Merry Late Fucking Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo here you go. I hope you all have a fine ass Wednesday.

Yoongi rushed inside the house, throwing off his shoes.

"Jimin!" He shrieked as the mouse walked downstairs.

"What?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Put this on." He commanded. Taehyung was at the top of the stairs peaking at the red bag Yoongi handed him.

Jimin blushed, heading to the bathroom downstairs. After closing and locking the door He emptied the bag on the floor, looking at the contents.

Black thigh high socks with three white stripes at the opening. He slipped them on before going for the next item. They fit snug around his thighs, giving them a nice shape

A plain white sweater. It looked to be four sizes bigger. The sweater covered him up. enough, though if he bent down his family jewels would blind the person behind him.

Lastly a black collar with a small bell on it. He clipped it on, turning around and looking at himself in the mirror. He turned his head to the side pinning his large ears.

Fucking adorable.

He walked out the bathroom, and almost regret it.

Yoongi held a black leash, He gulped as He seen Taehyung  with a bottle of lube and a ball gag.

__________Bitch be Prepared___________

Jimin bit into the gag, he whined desperately to cum. He couldn't see shit, the thick fabric strapped to his face kept him alert.Yoongi pulled on the collar, smirking at the youngers pleading. On the floor,Jimin was seated on a dildo, on the lowest vibrating setting. It sat right against his prostate. He wanted more, trying to grind against it and push it deeper.

Taehyung took the leash, leading Jimin to the couch. He held his tail up before giving him a harsh smack on his ass.

"Such a slut." Yoongi took the gag off, pushing his dick towards his plump lips." Suck." He commanded.

Jimin obliged quickly wrapping his lips aroung the head and taking him in. He flinched feeling the dildo being pulled out. Taehyung took the mouse's small hands into his larger ones, forcing them behind him and tying the leash tightly around his arms. Yoongi traced his throat as he swallowed around him, drawing a finger up his Adams Apple. moaning as he felt Taehyung shuffle behind him. Though he groaned at the dildo going back in him.

"What wrong baby?" Yoongi teased, running his fingers through Jimin's hair pulling him off his cock.

"I-inside...please." Jimin lifted his tail, presenting himself to Taehyung. He nearly cried, feeling his cock near his entrance.

"Fuck me, oh please fuck me." He moved his hips in a motion,  becoming harder when Taehyung smacked his ass.

Jimin cried out bucking his hips back as Taehyung thrusted in him. He licked up Yoongi's length, a tear flowing from under the blindfold. Taehyung filled him so perfectly, rubbing against his sensitive spots and hitting his prostate hard.

He dug his fingers in his hips, grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushing him forward. He forced Yoongi down his throat.Jimin tried to calm down, feeling Yoongi throb. His breathing became uneven, he was struggling and choking around Yoongi.

Yoongi came, pulling out and painting Jimin's face with his cum. Jimin licked some close to his lip, tasting the salty bitter release.

Taehyung ripped the blindfold off, pulling Jimin's hair as he pounded into him harder and harder with each thrust.

"T-take it, all of it." He pushed on Jimin's back, forcing his face down. He moaned in the couch, his hands balled in fists as he came, spilling over his chest and dripping on the couch.

"Fill me, please fill me daddy." Jimin begged waiting for Taehyung to finish. When he did he made sure he was deep, giving Jimin everything. He took off the leash as Jimin collapsed, breathing heavily against his neck.  Taehyung pulled out, grabbed a towel from Yoongi and. cleaning Jimin's face. The held him, telling him how good he was.

He was a good boy.

Yoongi carried Jimin back to bed while Taehyung cleaned up.

"You're a good boy." Yoongi kissed his forehead before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> (I got bored of abc lol.)
> 
> 1\. JIMIN FUCKS JUNGKOOK( Jungkook gaming and Jimin hates being ignored)
> 
> 2\. JIN PUNISHES JIMIN FOR PEEING ON THE RUG.
> 
> 3.HOSEOK AND TAEHYUNG GET FREAKY
> 
>  
> 
> THREE FUCKING DAYS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.16  
> 2.8  
> 3.1
> 
> Listen guys, I'm a hoe, and hoes procrastinate. So I didn't post yesterday because I was being the hoeish hoe that I am.
> 
>  
> 
> Since the option was Jimin gets his nasty on with Jungkook, I may have been inspired by my fabulous bitch SpicyGucci( sorry for not asking you, I hope you don't mind) sooooooo go check out his/her work And I Feel Like Gucci

Jungkook was screaming through the mic, yelling at the people on his team. He was playing call of duty, killing zombies and shit. 

"You all suck ass!" He snapped shooting some zombies and buying a different gun.

"Fuck off, your stealing all my points!" Yugyeom yelled back. He heard shuffling over the mic as another player began banging against the desk.

 "Damn Minho calm the hell down." Yugyeom giggled,

"This fucking asshole Jungkook is killing every zombie and I'm trying to get a goddamn gun."

"It's not my fault you're ass." Jungkook giggles.

"Bitch please, you're waiting at spawn."

"I'm in the spider egg room, so suck my dick." Jungkook snapped. He didn't notice Jimin coming in the room and sitting literally right next to him.

"I'm hungry." Jimin pouted, the poor mouse still didn't know how to cook and he was hoping for some ramen.

"Aww Jiminie is so cute." Minho squealed.

"I'm hungry." Jimin tapped Jungkook, he shook him until Jungkook got killed and didn't get revived in time.

"What!" He snapped putting all his attention on Jimin.

"I'm fucking hungry." Jimin swore while hitting Jungkook's chest, his cheeks red. He looked aggravated with Jungkook ignoring him.

"I'll make you something later."

"I'm hungry now!" If Jimin was an explosion when he cried, he was a supernova during a temper tantrum. He pushed Jungkook trying to keep the cats attention on him.

"I'm hungry!"he shouted demanding food at once or the wrath of an angry starving Jimin will cause tsunamis and  mountains to crumble, earthquakes with destroy cities and the the world will fall under an eternal drought as he grinds Jungkook to dust in his tiny palm until he gets what he has requested which was a steaming bowl of ramen.

In shorter terms he will bother the shit out of Jungkook until he gets some fucking food.

"Go ask someone else."

"Everyone followed Seokjin to the mall and I'm hungry!" Jimin pushed Jungkook again, his full fury.

"Just make him some food asshole."  Yugyeom said over the mic.

"Mind your damn business." Jungkook snapped.

Jimin has had enough, the inner rodent of him came out. He was no longer a small helpless mouse. This was an angry, hungry Capybara.

He sat behind Jungkook, he started slowly inching his hands down his chest and into his pants. By the time Jungkook noticed he was already being stroked and fully erect.

"Jimin,stop." He hissed, biting his lip feeling the small hands moving up and down his length.

"Jimin!" He groaned.

"Whats happening?" Minho asked.

"N-nothing he's just-" he let out a light moan, Jimin rubbing over his slit and working his pants down his legs. He threw the controller out his hands." A-annoying me."

"Jungkook, you stopped, your dying...you good?" Yugyeom asked as he revived him. Jungkook took off the mic, placing it on the floor as he held Jimin's wrist.

"Stop, I-I'm trying to play." He whined, Jimin spread his legs, putting two fingers near his mouth and sucking. Once his finger were coated thoroughly, he slowly pushed them inside Jungkook.

"Fuck-" he threw his head back., it had been a while since he had been penetrated. He tensed up, tightening around jimins fingers.

"Dammit. J-just hurry up." He was sure the two could hear him. They had gone silent. Jimin wasn't that big, maybe average, maybe a little less.

But you know it's not the size, it's what you do with it.

He winced feeling the mouse enter him, his ears laid flat against his head and his tail wrapping around his waist for support. Jimin moved slowly, knowing Jungkook only had been a bottom when the planets aligned and aliens came from mars and sacrificed Bigfoot to the gods of Pluto, while soldiers from Jupiter and Saturn fought a 100 year war. That only happened a hand full of times.

He breathed out, wrapping his legs around Jimin. Jimin laid his head on his chest, moving his hips faster. He spread Jungkook's cheeks, trying to get deeper. His heart did a summer sault when Jungkook let out a high pitched moan, pre cum leaking from his cock.

"Jiminnie." He moaned, pushing against him and spreading his legs more." Fuck me." Believe it or not, Jungkook was one of those wild bottoms, the ones that liked to put on their neck. Unfortunately Jimin could not provide that.

His hair stuck to his forehead as Jimin moved faster, the sound of skin slapping, Jimin's hard breaths and Jungkook's loud gasps.

A groan was heard over the mic, someone, specifically Yugyeom, was jerking off, moaning at the sounds they were making.

 

Jungkook cried out as he came, squirming under the smaller body on top of him. He kissed Jimin as he came, tangling their tongue together and nipping his bottom lip.

 

"Can I have my ramen now?." Jungkook picked u the mic, mumbling into it.

"I'll be back guys." And with that he left, taking Jimin downstairs and cooking him some ramen.

_____I Didn't Forget A Transition_________

"Minho you still there?"

"Yeah... That was hot.

"Bro, I'm going to start ignoring Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> A.BAMBAM AND JAEBUM
> 
> B. SEOKJIN PUNISHES JIMIN FOR PISSING ON THE RUG( I high key want this one.)
> 
> C. NAMJOON BLOWS YOONGI


	10. Chapter 10

Jaebum walked out of his room, heading across the hall to his master's. It was almost six in the morning. He opened the door, scratching behind his ear and yawning. Flipping the light on, the mouse stood by Bambam's bed. He shifted in his sleep. 

Jaebum shook him a couple times. He sighed pulling up the covers and diving under them. He shimmyed his pants down, licking the underside of his cock. Jaebum took him into his mouth, sucking leisurely until his master moaned.

"Its time for my walk." He assumed he was awake. He shook Bambam again."It's time for my walk!" He said louder. Jaebum pouted going back down and swallowing Bambam down whole. He moaned again lacing his fingers through his hair.

"Take me out." Jaebum whined

"Bummie, go back to bed." Bambam slurred out turning on his side. Jaebum shoved him on his back again.

"No, its time for my walk." 

"Later,"

"Now!" Bambam was snoring once again. Jaebum glared up at him, before moving up between his legs. Bambam had his thumb in his mouth, in a deep sleep. 

Jaebum spit in his hand, stroking himself before pushing inside of him slowly. Bambam's thumb fell out his mouth as he moaned, wrapping his legs around the mouse.

"Jaebum what the Hell!?" He finally was fully awake. Jaebum grabbed his neck, fucking him into his Minion sheets. Bambam arched into him, his hand holding Jaebum's wrist. He slowed down, focusing on hitting his prostate hard, making Bambam hold his breath.

He stroked himself, to Jaebum's thrust. Jaebum pinned his ears, gritting his teeth as he got closer to his orgasm. Bambam screamed as he came on his chest. Jaebum came shortly after, his hips stuttering and stopping, coming inside Bambam.

"Take me out for-"

"I'm up, ok...go get dressed asshole." Jaebum left to take a shower and change. Bambam rubbed his face, sitting up.

 

_________Smooth Ass Transition________

 

"You little shit!" Seokjin yelled swatting Taehyung away. The cat laughed, he had been poking Seokjin for the last half hour until he finally broke. Seokjin rubbed his temples Jimin had came downstairs, sitting down in front of Seokjin.

"Hi Jiminnie." Seokjin pet him. Jimin hugged his leg before standing up. He gasped as Hoseok yelled chasing Jungkook around the house. His ears flattened and his cheeks turned red. He was peeing on himself. Seokjin looked absolutely horrified.

"I-I'm sorry." Jimin looked down embarrassed.

"You just pissed on my fluffy rug." Seokjin looked down at the damp spot. Jimin tried to leave to clean it up. Seokjin grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He put him over his knee, and peeled off his wet pants throwing them to the ground.

"You're going to count." Seokjin hissed, spanking him." I said count!"

"O-one!" Another one came. "Two." He closed his eyes the slaps burning his cheeks." Three. How-"

"I'll stop when I feel like it." Seokjin said giving him another spank.

"Four." Jimin had started to cry, his nails digging in Seokjin's thigh. He kept hitting the same cheek over and over."twenty five." Jimin flinched feeling the other cheek get a hit."T-twenty six." He'd never been spanked. Back at the shop if he peed then he peed, someone would pick up and he went about his day.

Seokjin finally stopped at 32, letting Jimin get up and put his pants on the laundry. He ran upstairs closing his room door and locking it. He turned around looking in the mirror. His cheeks were super red, he winced as he sat on his bed. He remembered the harsh feeling, It made him feel bad. But it made him feel so good. He looked down at his hardened cock, taking it in his hand, and stroking himself.

He remembered how angry Seokjin was, how rough he treated him. It felt so good bejing overpowered by someone you can't overpower back. The master pet relationship that gave Seokjin the right to spank him.

He owned him. Jimin looked across the room at his collar. He went to get it, putting it on and leaning against the wall. The continued to touch himself, moaning quietly. He wanted Seokjin to touch him again, to spank him like the bad boy he was. He pouted, going into Seokjin's room and coming over his floor, leaving a note saying 'Jimin did this.'

_________Boss Ass Transition__________

Namjoon casually walked into Yoongi's room. He got on his knees as he started to take off his pants.

"How's life." He asked.

"Pretty shitty." Yoongi yawned. 

"What happened." Namjoon asked before bobbing his head on his length. Yoongi gripped his hair, guiding Namjoon to the pace he wanted.

"Well Taehyung left a bucket over my door, I took it down it was pretty noticeable. There was piss in it. Who does that?." Namjoon hummed to show he was listening. Yoongi hissed, before continuing.

"Jungkook was running around with Jimin like a fucking idiot instead of helping take the groceries in. And Jimin hurt his knee, he tried to ask me to kiss it."

Namjoon made a questioning sound.

"I know right I'm not kissing your bloody bruised knee, what type of bullshit is that."

Namjoon hummed.

"And Hoseok was being Hoseok, spraying me with water, I should have snapped his neck."

Namjoon nodded, pulling off as Yoongi came.

"I don't swallow." Namjoon stood up, patting him on the head.

"You swallowed for Seokjin." He mumbled. Namjoon stopped by the door.

"Kiss my ass." He left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> A.Jimjin( Jimin treats Seokjin as the pet)
> 
> B. TAEKOOK( bottom kookie, tae annoying him.)
> 
> C. THE SECRET LIFE OF JAEBAM and MARKSON
> 
> Three days
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: PEOPLE, you need to pick ONE, when pick more then one your vote is automatically out, just pick one of the three choices and make our lives easier....TWANK U


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A:6
> 
> B:5
> 
> C9
> 
> Wrote this in a bad place, have to edit it later.
> 
> I'm late yes I know I know, don't kill me.

Jaebum usually started off his day with a bag of Doritos and his morning walk with his owner Bambam. Mostly around the park or through the streets. He didn't need a leash because he always stayed by Bambam's side. He did have a dark blue collar with his name engraved into a silver plate. He always feared being left by his owner or forgotten for a cuter pet. Which is why Yugyeom didn't go on walks with them since he feared for his life around the mouse.

Jaebum threw his bag in the garbage holding Bambam's hand in his own as they continued around the city. Jaebum looked down an alley way, it was secluded enough he smirked before tugging Bambam into it and pushing him against the brick wall. 

"What are we doing in here?" Bambam asked. Jaebum turned him around, holding his waist as he grinded against him.

"Jaebum! No!" Bambam whisper-yelled, turning half way and pointing a finger at him. Jaebum turned him back, keeping him firmly against he wall, before digging his hand into his pants, rubbing against his cock.

"Jaebum, I you will not fuck me in a dirty alley way, wait til we get home." His voice got shaky towards the end as Jaebum stroked him a little faster.

"Who said I was going to fuck you?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Bambam snapped, turning fully and pushing Jaebum back. "No." He said firmly pointing a finger. Jaebum got on His knees, yanking Bambam's pants to his thighs.

"No no no no no." Bamabam pleaded trying to get his pants back up. Jaebum licked his head, swirling his tongue around it. He reached his hand up, grabbing his chin so Bambam would look at him.

He winked before moving slowly down his length, drawing patterns with his tongue before bobbing his head quicker.

"Bummie!" Bambam moaned, he wanted to throw his head back, but Jaebum looking up at him while deep throating, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"You taste so good." Jaebum said licking the side of his cock near the base. He chuckled, at Bambam's flustered face, a pink tint staining his cheeks.

______BamBum makes me happy_______

As they arrived back home, Bambam was pounced on by his two hybrid dogs, hugging him like he'd been gone forever. He knew Yugyeom was waiting by the door, Jackson probably was just strolling by.

"I missed you!" Jackson picked him up hugging him tightly.

"How come Jaebum gets all the attention!" Yugyeom complained.

"Because bummie is mean!" Jackson stopped wagging his tail, whining when Jaebum glared at him.

Mark was on his laptop, playing a bit of solitare in the living room he didn't notice Jackson coming in, sitting directly by him, watching him play.

"Mark." Jackson wagged his tail, smiling brightly.

"...." A click of the keyboard as he selected another card.

"Mark!" Jackson whined, shaking the cat.

"....." A Bing from the game being won and another click for another round starting.

"Pussy." Jackson mumbled.

"I should slap the piss out of you." Mark snapped.

"Yay Mark, can you come play fetch with me?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"No."

"Yes!" Jackson yelled, leaning over the feline Mark hissed, slapping Jackson's hand.

"Go away thunder thighs, I'm busy." Jackson gaped his mouth open, gasping dramatically. He shut the computer down, pressing the power button. Mark sighed frustrated.

"Jackson, I'm sorry." Jackson stayed with his mouth open, and feelings hurt. Mark stood leaving the lap top on the couch. He yelped, his arm grabbed and twisted behind his back.

"Your mean!" Jackson yelled. Mark struggled, whimpering in pain as Jackson held his arm tight. He was forced to arch up as Jackson pushed on his back, pulling down his loose pants.

"Jackson- Fuck!" He moaned, his breath becoming uneven, he felt his heart pumping in his ears. Jackson didn't even prepare him, using nothing but spit to slid inside of him.

"God!" Jackson let go of his arm, grabbing his hair and sliding against his sensitive walls. Mark mewled , His cock jerked at the harsh slap Jackson gave him.

His ass stung, the smack ringing in his ears.

"Hit it a-again." Mark slurred out, his drool hitting the carpet heavily. Another slap across his ass did it for him. He came hard his body seizing up as he moaned relieved.

"Cum in me, give to-Ah!" He bit his fist as Jackson emptied himself inside of him. His eyes rolled back as Jackson pulled out of him.

"You piece of shit!" Bambam yelled running downstairs after a naked soap covered Yugyeom." Finish your fucking bath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> A.NAMJIM( jealous Namjoon.)
> 
> B.VKOOKMIN( learning to share)
> 
> C.YOONSEOK


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.2
> 
> B.13
> 
> C.1

Taehyung pulled out of Jimin, holding the small mouse up against the wall. He was panting like he ran a marathon, his large ears pinned flat against his head. His tail against Taehyung's chest and Taehyung leaned against the counter groaning as he grabbed the collar of Jimin's shirt and forced him back into his cock. His head hit the cabinet above him. The pain was a blur to the pleasure of Jimin gripping his thighs and bouncing on his dick.

But he couldn't help but be pissed off by Jimin's slightly uncertified boyfriend. All of a sudden Jungkook claims to he his boyfriend and he used that as a way to keep Jimin on a leash.

But Jungkook had a Job. And Jimin gets very horny when he's alone.

Sometimes he finds ways in the middle of the night while Jungkook was sleeping he'd sneak in Taehyung or Yoongi's room get a quick fuck, and go back to bed like nothing happened.

But the leash gets tighter and tighter, until Jungkook finally found out.

_________Smooth Ass Transition_________

Jungkook perked his ears at the moaning coming from the kitchen. He assumed it was Seokjin and went to get a peak being the young perverted kitty he was.

Instead he found his boyfriend violently riding Taehyung like there was no tomorrow Friday or Saturday. Jimin didn't notice him, though Taehyung had been tapping him to stop.

"Whats wrong?" He turned frustrated, his hair sticking to his forehead and his voice was hoarse.

Oh. That's what's wrong.

He turned to see Jungkook standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at his 'boyfriend'. Jimin didn't know what to say. He didn't really take the relationship seriously. But Jungkook was clingy.

Very clingy. 

Jimin felt Taehyung shift inside him and he let out a small grunt. The mood was done for Taehyung, but Jimin got more turned on.

Being caught by his boyfriend with his best friend balls deep inside him.

'Punish me.' A small voice in the back of his head kept saying.' Punish me until I can't breathe. Taehyung pulled out of him, a blush on his face.

"Jungkook I can explain..."

"That you're cheating on me? Go ahead explain. I wanna see how stupid you look." Jungkook spat. Taehyung hand to push Jungkook back a little to keep some distance between the two.

"I didn't think it was serious." Jimin looked down at his hands avoiding all eye contact with Jungkook.

"So I call you my boyfriend...and you think it's a joke...so you Fuck around with Taehyung?"

"No! It's just- you're gone all day and sometimes I can't control myself, it's not his fault its mine, I wouldn't leave him alone until-"

"Maybe we can work out an agreement." Taehyung pulled his boxers on." One thing that's for sure is you're not in a real relationship. Jungkook your just possessive."

"I am not-"

"Hush. So maybe we should just...you know." Taehyung beckoned with his hands.

"What?"

"Share each other." Taehyung  said.

"I'm fine with that." Jimin tugged at his shirt trying to cover himself up. You know the saying.

Kawaii in the streets,Bitch in the sheets.

__________Baekhyun Bacon_________

Jimin held onto Jungkook for dear life, breathing into his neck. He was sandwiched between the two, Taehyung behind and Jungkook in front. He kept holding his breath letting it out in loud desperate moans as the two fucked him, sharing his hole like he was nothing more then a toy.

Jungkook moved Jimin's head out the way, kissing Taehyung roughly. As soon as Jimin came, he was left on the table, watching the two go at it. Jungkook ended up bent over the table, his head between Jimin's legs as Taehyung took him roughly. 

His moans were surprisingly high pitched sweet and loud. Jimin tangled his fingers in his hair, thrusting into his mouth. He moaned around his cock, sloppily bobbing up and down. Its difficult with Taehyung behind him moving him with every thrust.

Jungkook came, his legs almost giving out from the pleasure. He swallowed everything Jimin gave him, moving up and kissing him, forcing the mouse to taste himself. Taehyung grabbed his tail, forcing his cock as deep as it could go as he came inside of Jungkook, holding him so he didn't fall.

Jungkook let out a long moan, his eyes rolling back.

__________Rough Ass Transition________

Taehyung was carrying Jungkook when the light suddenly flipped on. Seokjin was holding a slipper like a sword smacking Jimin on his head.

"Who the Fuck are you!" He shouted.

"Calm the hell down Zelda, it's us." Taehyung took the slipper slowly.

"Making all that damn noise while I'm trying to fucking sleep."He grumbled walking upstairs." Need some cock cages in this house to control these sex crazed freakes."

 

"Good night Jinnie." Jungkook said sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> we need some daddy joonie 
> 
> A. NAMMIN( size kink)
> 
> B. NAMJIN( mommy and daddy time)
> 
> C NAMKOOK( jk likes being a bottom.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.17
> 
> B.8
> 
> C.8
> 
> I kinda changed it up just a little because I'm a piece of shit.

Jimin opened the door to the car, getting in and plopping in the backseat. Namjoon started the car backing out the driveway and into the street.

They were going to pick up Seokjin from work, driving to the hybrid hospital, seeing an ambulance outside and a pregnant hybrid being rushed in.

Jimin climbed up to the front seat while they waited outside.

"Joonie." The cat perked his ears at the nickname, looking up from his phone." When is Jinnie coming out.?"

"Were early, he gets out in about 10 minutes." Jimin shifted in the seat, putting a hand on Namjoon's thigh sliding up to his crotch.

"Jimin-"

"We have ten minutes, no worrys, you keep your mouth shut and I'll keep mine." Apparently Namjoon was on a punishment for jerking off without Seokjin's consent. Banned from having sex for two weeks.Jimin yanked his zipper down sliding over to the drivers seat and into Namjoon's lap his back to his chest. He struggled a bit with getting him in with the steering wheel in the way.

"You prepared yourself?"

"I-in the back seat." Jimin held onto the wheel, whining as his cock rubbed against it, slowly moving down on his cock. He tensed up, Namjoon was bigger then Jungkook, he filled him nicely rubbing against his sensitive walls.

"Oh yes." Jimin said, relaxed as he started to move faster, getting friction from the steering wheel. Namjoon held his waist,, thrusting up into him meeting him slightly.

He leaned back into him, his head against his chest as he arched his back pulling Namjoon deeper in him. He mewled finding his prostate. Namjoon noticed, quickly thrusting up fully taking all control from Jimin.

"Joonie!" Jimin cried out, he pushed against the wheel, the horn going off. The windshield wipers started to move as he held on with Namjoon roughly thrusting into him.

"Fuck m-me!" He begged drool dripping from his mouth and into his thighs.

He stilled as Namjoon came in him, making him hit his head on the horn for a good 5 seconds. He leaned back in his chest. Letting the older cat wrap his hand around his cock and jerk him off. He thrusted up in his hand, digging his nails in his palms as he came.

___________DaddyJoonie____________

They cleaned up before Seokjin came in the car. Namjoon gave him a small smile. His dimple. Jimin hugged Seokjin before leaning back in is seat, sitting with his legs in a pretzel.

"So how many times did you so it before I came in the car." Seokjin looked at them both

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> A. SEOKJIN PUNSIHES JOONIE.
> 
>  
> 
> B. HOSEOK AND JUNGKOOK(bottom kookie)
> 
>  
> 
> C.YOONGI AKD JUNGKOOK( annoyed Yoongi, top kookie)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.8
> 
> B.6
> 
> C.18
> 
> Todays trumps first anniversary all I have to say, Is Fuck you and good night bitch. Bitch said he was the worst treated president, what about the bitch that got shot enjoying a fucking play? Or maybe the one that was black and discriminated against?
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was watching that No more dream. And Hoseok was killing me. All I'm trying to do is stay loyal to Seokjin and this man is threatening me
> 
> I'm done ranting.

"Yoongi," Jungkook groaned for the cats attention. Yoongi sighed gripping the bridge of his nose.

"What."

"I'm so horny." Jungkook rubbed his head against his thigh."Please hyung." Jungkook spread his legs with his knee, giving him pleading lustful eyes.

"Go fuck Jimin."

"Hes taking a nap."

"I'm busy."

"Sitting on your ass?"

"Yes." Yoongi snapped. He was a little intimidated. Jungkook was bigger. The younger cat had more muscle and could probably manhandle him if he really wanted to.

Yoongi took in a deep breath clapping his hands together." Will you leave me alone."

"After a couple of rounds yeah." He smirked closing the little space they still had. Yoongi thought for a second. If he did this five minute task, he could have the rest of the day to himself.

"Hurry up." Before Yoongi could register what was happening, his face was pushed into the couch. Jungkook was already pulling his shirt up, playing with his nipples as he grinded against his ass, letting him feel how hard he was.

 

"You did this to me." He growled in his ear before ripping his pants off and going in a compartment in the couch, taking out a bottle of lube. He quickly drizzled it over his cock, rubbing it over then thrusting into him.

Yoongi bit into the soft couch trying to silence his moans.

"Scream for me." Jungkook found his prostate, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up." What's my name bitch?"

"Kookie!" Yoongi moaned out, filling the house with his moans. He did hear shuffling but immediately ignored it with Jungkook rubbing his cock and sucking at the nape of his neck.

"Oh please! Make me cum." Yoongi's voice was shaking. he could barely control the volume anymore, screaming as he came hard, his body tending up and clenching around Jungkook. Jungkook managed to slip out of him and coming over his back. His mind was dizzy, coming down from his high and feeling the warm liquid on his back.

Yoongi sighed, sitting up only to be pushed back down on his back. Jungkook crawled between his legs kissing him moving his tongue past his lips for a second before pulling back.

"Were not done yet kitty." Jungkook smirked gripping his neck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL FOR ZE NEXT CHAPTER  
> Get some more ppl involved and a bonus D and E top three get a shared chapter. Ill allow two choices in Please....only pick two for the sake of my sanity. 
> 
> A. Slutty Hoseok(getting special treatment from stress)
> 
> B.ChanBaek(idk what hybrid to make bacon halp meh)
> 
> C.Slutty Taehyung(lingerie)
> 
> D.Baekhyun and Jimin
> 
> E.a whole fucking confusing OT26( got7 bts and exo dont ask how but it will happen, suggested crossover ships I will accept.
> 
> Idk how many chapters I'm doing, I think I'm gonna stop at 20 something.
> 
> Have a fine ass Saturday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna do individual chapters for the top three then do probably two more polls.
> 
> A.27
> 
> B.5
> 
> C.96
> 
> D.17
> 
> E.12
> 
> I may or may not have fucked up but its...about ...almost accurate.

Hoseok came home from school, throwing his bag down, and falling into the couch, groaning as Seokjin rubbed his head.

 

"How bad?"

"Essay, 5 pages." Seokjin cooed, patting his back.

"Want Joonie to take your mind off of it?"

"No,I have to start it, it's due in a week." He groaned. Hoseok managed to get up, going into his room with his laptop. He started typing about the civil war, cracking his knuckles every couple of minutes from moving his fingers so fast over the keyboard. By the time he got one page done it was already time for dinner, which he skipped.

He left for a quick bathroom break, coming back and plopping in his chair. He felt a pair of hands on his thighs, before his zipper was pulled down and his dick was out. He pulled back, seeing Jungkook smiling up at him. His lips wrapped around the head, moving his tongue over it leisurely. He moaned at the taste of it, inching him deeper into his mouth.

"Kookie." Hoseok moaned letting his fingers move through his hair, gripping it and moving his head up and down his shaft.

Before he knew it Jimin and Taehyung were in too,Taehyung stood him up , bracing himself over the desk as he ate him out.

Jimin shared his cock with Jungkook, sucking on the head while Jungkook licked the base.

Seokjin had entered with hand cuffs, Yoongi and Namjoon not to far behind him. He pushed Hoseok to the ground, locking the cuffs around his wrists behind his back.

"You're just going to relax." Hoseok was leaned over Jimin, who was on his hands and knees, still sucking him off, while Yoongi prepared him, spreading his fingers inside of him. He had four inside of him before he lost his mind.

"You're gonna make me cum." Hoseok whined trying to pull away from Jimin, but while backing up and pushed himself more onto Yoongi's fingers, feeling him rub against his prostate.

Yoongi claimed him first, with Namjoon behind him, fucking into him. Hoseok opened his mouth willingly for Taehyung, letting the younger cat thrust down his throat as he pleased. Jungkook had Seokjin against the wall, hitting his prostate roughly, as Seokjin clawed at his back.

Hoseok moaned, trying to push back against Yoongi. It was useless as he held him down, pushing deeper into him.  

"Yoongi!" He moaned, Namjoon moved faster in Yoongi, gripping his hair causing his hips to slam into Hoseok. Yoongi played with his nipples, biting his neck leaving an angry red mark, then soothing over it with his tongue.

 

Hoseok collapsed as he came in Jimin's mouth,  He seen stars feeling light headed.he couldn't hold himself up anymore from being overstimulated. Yoongi finished in him, pulling out and picking him up.

"We're not done baby." He bent Hoseok over added more lube and started fucking him like he wanted to break him. The desk hitting the wall loudly with each violent thrust. Namjoon grabbed Jimin, holding his arms behind his back ,bending him and thrusting in, leaving him dazed, while Taehyung took his mouth. 

Seokjin screamed as he came, falling limp in Jungkook's arms, his cheeks redder than ever.

Taehyung came down Jimin's throat, Namjoon pulled out, finishing over his thighs.he was dropped to the floor, and sucked off by Taehyung, until he came and collapsed from exhaustion.

___________Fucking Transition___________

Hoseok was able to finish his essay early, and he got an A+ and he passed because he's a good noodle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini poll
> 
> Sooo since I'm dividing them up I'm doing Bacon and Jimin next, sooooooooo, imma make Bacon a deer hybrid hes gonna have cute antlers. Buuuttt idk whether to make Jimin top or bottom, so I'm relying on you guys.
> 
> Halp.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went kinda wild with this one and may or may not have included some plot.

Seokjin got his keys, putting a leash on Jimin. He led him outside, opening the back seat for him. "Are you getting rid of me? I promise I'll be good-"

 

"Sweety no, I just want you to meet some more friends. Besides cats." Seokjin rubbed his hand through his freshly dyed black hair. Some of the black against his white ears giving him a cute contrast. From afar it looks like his natural color.

Seokjin drove him to the same center he got Jimin from. He stopped to hug Bambam, then take Jimin out to the back, were more hybrids were.

Rare hybrids like tigers, cattle,monkeys and deer. It was like a social hang out, benches and small playgrounds for the kids.

Jimin stood nervously tugging at his large sweater. He took Seokjin's phone playing Candy Crush on one of the benches. he stuck his hand in the ripped part of his Jean, a habit he usually got when the cats complimented his eye for fashion, his cute smile, or his sweater paws.

He looked up for a second, and did a double take, looking at another hybrid. He was short, no taller then Yoongi, stubby antlers, a cute small black tail and some freckled over his cheeks and nose. Three white dots going down his tail and long ears.

Jimin could tell he was the runt. He sat alone under a tree, coloring in a book. Jimin pinned his ears. He knew that feeling. While the other hybrids played he was excluded, or couldn't play because they were older.

Jimin put Seokjin's phone in his pocket,his habit of making sure his collar was on display in case people came to adopt.(he loved knowing he was taken)

Jimin sat next to the deer on his knees. He looked up momentarily,before going back to Coloring.

"Hi," Jimin said. Ignored. Jimin puffed his cheeks, scooting a little closer." Hi." He said louder

"Go away." He said. Jimin flattened his ears. 

"But...I wanted to talk to you." He said in a hurt voice. He looked back up at him before chucking.

"Hello." He said picking up his sharpener and sharpening a yellow colored pencil.

Jimins ears picked up." You're really pretty!"

"I'm not,"

"You are! "He shook his head, straightening his book before coloring again.

"I'm Baekhyun."

"Jimin." Jimin got more comfortable, sitting on his butt with his legs crossed. He watched him color lightly and shade.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jimin asked peeking over to get a closer look at the book.

"This morning, I skipped lunch." Jimin thought for a second before standing up and patting his pants off.

"Come on, I'm hungry, so we're going to burger king."

"I can't leave." Baekhyun said looking up at Jimin.

"They don't have temporary collars anymore?"

"...Those are for the ones on the inside." Baekhyun explained." Out here we cant leave unless we're bought, or turn 27."

"Oh...Well come on." Jimin extended his hand out. He looked up questionably, but took his hand, letting Jimin pull him up.

________Smooth Ass Transition________

Seokjin was talking to Bambam at the desk, while Jaebum and Yugyeom were glued to his sides. Yugyeom growled when Seokjin shifted too close.

"Jinnie!" Jimin looked up at him with Baekhyun behind him coloring book in hand.

"They don't have temporary collars for the outside hybrids.." Jimin whined." And I made a friend." He grabbed Baekhyun's hand, holding him closer to his side." And we can't burger king." Jimin gave his cute begging face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Seokjin asked.

"Buy him." Jimin said as if it's the most simplest thing in the world.

"Jimin. No."

"Why!" Jimin stamped his foot down.

"I'm not gonna buy someone you just met."

"Well were best friends now, so you have to." Jimin said like he won a game of chess.

"No Jimin." He said firmly," you can visit though."

"No! Someone will take him then I'll be lonely!" Jimin started getting louder.

"Jimin, I said no, that's it come on, were going." 

"How much is he?" Jimin asked desperately. Bambam looked at Seokjin but still answered him.

"700."

"Fine! I'll get a job and ill buy him!" Jimin crossed his arms." Can you save him for me?"

"Well no...but for you...I could pull some strings ." Jimin hugged Baekhyun tightly, before leaving the deer.

     _______Tragic Ass Transition______

"You're ridiculous." Seokjin started the car.

"I'll buy him! I promised him!"

"Ok go ahead, but he's your responsibility."

Over the next couple of days Jimin did find a job. He actually worked at burger king as a cashier. He brought lunch for himself and Baekhyun, visiting the center to hang out with him.

He learned Baekhyun was abandoned, and had been at the shelter since he was a fawn. He kept Baekhyun hidden from Jungkook. He was already thinking of ways to retaliate in an argument with Jungkook, how to make him seem like an asshole.

Jimin managed to make 800 won in 3 months, plus overnights. When he headed to the shelter that day, he grabbed Baekhyun by his arm, no words were spoken. He led him to Bambam after picking a dark green collar and matching leash.

"I'd like to buy this one." He said proudly, holding Baekhyun's hand.

"I'm so proud of you Jimminie." Bambam pinched his cheek before giving Jimin the papers to fill out, and accepting his money.

"Take good care of him!"

"I will!"

________Happy Ass Transition_________

Jimin strapped the collar on Baekhyun's neck. He got a couple stares, leading the young buck home. They talked for a bit. Jimin managed to break his shell, getting him to laugh.

"I'm home!" He yelled, once inside, he took off his shoes, taking a deep breath as Jungkook came to greet him.

"Who is that?" He asked narrowing his eyes and flattening his ears on his head.

"This is Baekhyun, he's mine." Jimin motioned his head towards the collar around his neck.

"What type of bullshit is this! Seokjin how-!"

"Me!? He bought him because he wanted a' herbivorous' friend." Seokjin said from the couch.

"I do not approve. As your boyfriend, I reject him." Jungkook crossed his arms and held his head up.

"I don't care! He's mine and that's final, if you don't like him them don't talk to him!"

"Well I guess I won't!"

"Then I guess we don't need to be together then." Jimin grabbed Baekhyun's hand, leading him upstairs to his room.

"Ugh! He's such a prick! He doesn't own me! I'm my own person, I want a friend then I can have one! Who the hell does he think he is!"

"Chim, maybe you should calm down and talk to him, I don't want to come betw-"

"Its not your fault Baekie." Took his covers and hid under them. Baekhyun stood awkwardly." Come on." Jimin made some room for Baekhyun to get under.

"Were gonna be best friends forever! I promise!" He hugged Baekhyun. He flinched as Jimin pushed him back laying on top of him.

"You mind if I suck your dick?" Baekhyun wheezed.

"What?!"

"It calms my nerves...please?"

"I--sure...I guess." Jimin smirked moving back under the covers and working on his pants. Once they were open, he kissed the side, up to the head. Baekhyun shivered as he licked a stripe up and swirling his tongue around.

"Chim." He arched his back, digging his fingers through jimins hair, as he bobbed his head along his cock. His breaths became more shallow, his moans louder through the bedroom before he spasms and cums, gasping for air." I'm sorry!" He quickly says.

Jimin moved back up his body, with a hungry look in his eyes. Baekhyun whimpered under his gaze.

"You're mine." Jimin says against his neck.

________Daddy Chim Transition_______

Baekhyun was against the wall, his arm twisted behind his back with Jimin pounding inside of him.

"Yes!Master!" Baekhyun moans, tears running down his face as Jimin constantly hit his prostate, barely giving him time to recover.

He came, his fluids running against the blue walls of jimins room. He would've fell his Jimin wasn't holding him up, keeping him in place until he came.

"You're mine."

"I'm yours master."

(Just gonna drop this here)

https://youtu.be/ufBNvFm6wTE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best for last, slutty Tae Tae


	17. Chapter 17

Taehyung arrived home from work earlier then the rest, plopping on the couch as he texted in the group chat.

He smirked going upstairs and getting out of his work clothes. After taking a hot shower and almost tripping into his room he took the Victoria's secret bag from under his bed.

Taehyung giggled to himself while stepping thongs ,then into his white thighs highs and clipping them to his garter belt which was also white. He struggled with adjusting the clips, letting out a frustrated grunt. After years of trying he got his left clip on and strapped tight enough so they left a little imprint in his thighs and fit snug. Taehyung thought he looked like an angel after putting on the mesh corset that had small ruffles at the bottom.

He put the small halo over his head laid on the bed taking a picture of himself with his cock poking out the thongs his tongue out and winking seductively.

They all left him on read. He took another picture on his stomach, arching his back to show his ass off.  Seokjin started to go off about nudes. Jungkook and Yoongi we're in caps, yelling they were going to tear him apart. Jimin just winked...and threatened to fuck his face open.

Baekhyun was the only one home at the moment. Taehyung seen him as his first target. He barged into Jimin's room nearly scaring the soul out of Baekhyun. He was on Jimin's laptop playing solitare like a good boy. 

Taehyung closed the computer, climbing onto Baekhyun. He climbed between his legs, pushing his legs to his chest.  He smirked pullinghis shorts to his knees  and squeezing his ass. Baekhyun hit Taehyung with a pillow attempting to get him off.

"W-what are you d-doing," Baekhyun whimpered, biting into the pillow as Taehyung pushed slowly into him the only lube he used was spit. Baekhyun threw his head back digging his nailsbinto the poor pillow.

"Just enjoy it baby," Taehyung surged his hips forward grabbing his small antler and pulling his head up." Such a slut for Jimminie, I hear you two almost every night." Baekhyun blushed his tiny gasps becoming loud moans.

"I'm surprised you're still so tight."

"D-don't say t-things like t-that!" Baekhyun cried out. He heard the door downstairs bust open then slam shut. Multiple heavy footprints running upstairs. Jungkook and Hoseok were the first in the room Seokjin not to far behind. Namjoon brought a bottle of lube with him and Yoongi brought his riding crop. Jimin pulled off his pants letting Jungkook pull the large dildo out of him. He bit his lip as the younger cat licked the flavored lube off the tip, then kissing Jimin.

 Namjoon was kissing Tae's neck  getting behind him and loosening his belt. Hoseok was behind Baekhyun, pushing a complaining Taehyung out of him. They were pushed together, their clocks rubbing against each other as Namjoon fucked Taehyung and Hoseok fucked Baekhyun

Jimin was eating Yoongi out while he sucked off Seokjin. Jungkook worked three fingers into Jimin while jerking himself off . Lube was being passed around like crazy, from one person to the next.(things get nasty) Namjoon pulled out of Taehyung, coming over Seokjin's face then thrusting into his mouth. Yoongi moaned around Seokjin reaching back and gripping jimin hair.

Jungkook came over Jimin's back, then moved to Taehyung bending him over Yoongi's small back and giving him a small spank before gripping his neck and fucking into him.

Jimin smirks taking a chance to Fuck Yoongi with the older being held down.

"You wouldn't dare." Yoongi narrowed his eyes.

"Too late." Jimin was rubbing himself over with lube. Once he was glistening he was postioning himself at his entrance, slowly making his way inside. Yoongi was surprisingly very vocal.

Seokjin choked on Namjoon as Hoseok fit a fist inside in him. Baekhyun was basically screaming, coming for the second time while Hoseok kept working him.

Taehyung opened his mouth letting him in slip two fingers down his throat. Yoongi tried to hold back his moans, failing when Jimin found his prostate. 

Jungkook was violently spanking Taehyung, the loudly slaps mixing with the moans of everyone. Baekhyun was starting to cry, holding onto Namjoon's arm for support until Hoseok pushed him against the wall, holding him up as he kept manhandling him.

Jimin came in Yoongi, getting a glare from the older, which was quickly turned to pleasure as Taehyung sucked him off. Jimin was on top of Seokjin now, sharing a hole with Namjoon, the oldest gripping his his hair as he rode out his orgasm.

Jungkook threw Taehyung to the ground pushing Yoongi on top of him.

"Eat." He commanded sitting between Taehyung's legs. He shoved his tongue in Yoongi, gripping the older cats waist

Hoseok came holding onto Baekhyun for a couple more seconds before settling behind Jimin.

Baekhyun stood in front of Jungkook, his legs bucking as he deep throated him.

Taehyung's halo got bent sometime after he was thrown to the floor. Seokjin grunted  as he came, wrapping his arms around Jimin before he emptied himself inside Seokjin. Namjoon was next, letting go of Seokjin and helping him relax. Jimin turned around, pushing Hoseok back and climbing on top of him. He grinded his hips down, slowly losing his mind .

Taehyung was moaning against Yoongi's thighs, Namjoon had joined Jungkook managing to fit inside beside him.

"Oh Fuck!" He left marks on Yoongi's thighs and ass biting and licking all over.

His garter belt was long gone, almost ripped in half. his corset was somehow still hanging.

Jimin collapsed next to Baekhyun and hoseok watching the rest of the scene in front of them. Yoongi Namjoon and Jungkook came over him leaving him messy and sticky

He sighed sitting up. his hair was a mess, his ass hurt and his body was sticky.

Jimin and Jungkook made up and everyone lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throw some ideas at me. Anything really. Idk how but I'll make it happen in one chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Jimin fed Baekhyun, leaving the deer downstairs to eat at the table. He jumped in his bed, groaing into the pillow. He was too lazy to shower. Being a cashier at a fast food restaurant was tiring. He sat up on his legs, rubbing his left ear as he checked his phone.

Jungkook texted him, telling him to come to his room. Jimin looked at the floor, contemplating if he was going to get up and walk down the hall. He put his phone on the charger, bouncing up and leaving the room.

He opened Jungkook's door,  his eyes widening looking down at Jungkook. A naked Jungkook. A naked Jungkook with a collar and leash. a naked Jungkook with a collar and leash on his knee, in front of the door way, giving Jimin the most innocent eyes he had ever seen.

Jungkook perked his ears smiling up at the mouse, those innocent eyes turning predatory.

* * *

Jimin wrapped the leash around his arm, bouncing up and down on Jungkook. The cats cheeks was red from the constant slapping he urged Jimin to give him. Jimin moaned bringing his hand back once more, slapping Jungkook across his face weakly, his hips stuttering as his orgasm came closer. He braced his arms on his chest, letting out a long desperate whine, throwing his head back as he came, against his stomach.

He pulled off of Jungkook, looking down at him.

"Hands and knees." Jimin ordered. Jungkook licked his lips, turning slowly on his knees. Jimin pushed him forward until his face hit the sheets, grabbing the almost empty bottle of lube and squirting it over his fingers.

"You're gonna cum untouched for me." Jimin kissed his shoulder, fingering him with two fingers,  curling them inside of him." You can take another, right daddy?"

"Y-yes." Jungkook bit his lip,another finger was added rubbing against the sensitive walls.

"Fuck." Jungkook bit into the pillow as the fingers moved faster, a fourth one added.

"I'm cumming." Jungkook moaned.

"Hold it."

"I cant!" Jimin smirked twisting his fingers.

"I wanna see if I can fit my fist." Jungkook gasped, his whole stretching more as his thumb fit snug inside.  Jimin tickled his prostate, pressing his middle finger against it." Cum for me kitty." Jungkook screamed, his knees bucking as he came.

"Dont complain if you're sore, just remember, you let me do that." Jimin smiled, giving Jungkook a peck on the lips. The younger had already collapsed as was slowly falling asleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP.
> 
> If you managed to stick around during my bullshit, you deserve a trophy. Twanks for reading. I might keep this open, or start a got7 one, probably an exo one idk, if I do I want a co writer, because I'm never on time.
> 
> Have a fine as Hump day.


End file.
